ORANGE LINE
thumb|300px|VY2, Kagamine Rin - ORANGE LINEORANGE LINE (Línea Naranja) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Intérpretes: VY2 y Kagamine Rin Música, Letra PV y Filmación: EmpathP *Nicovideo *Youtube *MP3 (Ofrecido por la Autora) *Letra, Karaoke y VSQ (Ofrecidos por la Autora) Letras *Kanji, Romaji y Traducción por Carosaurio-Gao. Kanji= ポケットの中に隠さねる 秘密の形見がある 君に見せたい　この気持ち ねえ、きっと気づいていないよ 窓の外ぼやけた世界 もっと　もっと、全部混ざり合う 伝えたい言葉　言えない 明日、忘れられるかな？ 季節の変わり目に立った 電車の鐘が響いた 君の涙の味は苦い思い出 「So go back。」 出会った場所に帰りたいの その瞬間に戻れないよ 君に会いできれば　私は何でもしてね 君と夢見た未来は 遠い昔の思い出だけ 新しい未来に向かっての そこで　君と会いたいよ 過去は振り返らない この願いを信じたい 今は別辞みたい　怖くないよ 「So go back。」 君は今どこにいるの？ その声が呼んでるよ 悔しい！君の距離が　あまりにも遠くてね 取り残された街で いつも問題から逃げようと 時間が私に追いついてきたのね Go back to you I Want to go back to you Aah... 「So go back。」 出会った場所に帰りたいの その瞬間に戻れないよ そう、分かる。言い訳なしよ 「今、君に会いでいに行く」 |-| Romaji= Poketto no naka ni kakusa neru Himitsu no katami ga aru Kimi ni misetai kono kimochi Nee, kitto kidzuite inayo Mado soto boyaketa sekai Motto motto, zenbu mazari au Tsutaetai kotoba ienai Ashita, wasure rareru ka na? Kisetsu no kawarime ni tatta Densha no kane ga hibiita Kimi no namida no aji wa nigai omoi de 「So go back。」 Deatta basho ni kaeritai no Sono shunkan ni modorenaiyo Kimi ni aide kireba watashi wa nandemo shite ne Kimi to yume mita mirai wa Tōi mukashi no omoi dedake Atarashī mirai ni mukatte no Sokode kimi to aitaiyo Kako wa furikaeranai Kono negai o shinjitai 今 Ima wa betsu ji mitai kowakunai yo 「So go back。」 Kimi wa ima doko ni iru no? Sono koe ga yon deru yo 悔Kuyashī! Kimi no kyori ga amarini mo tōkute ne Torinokosa reta machi de Itsumo mondai kara nigeyou Jikan ga watashi ni oitsuite kita no ne Go back to you I Want to go back to you Aah... 「So go back。」 Deatta basho ni kaeritai no Sono shunkan ni modorenaiyo Sou, wakaru. Iiwake nashi yo 「Ima, kimi ni ai de i ni iku」 |-| Español= Esta escondido dentro de mi bolsillo Un momento secreto Quiero mostrarte estos sentimientos Seguramente aun no lo has notado. Fuera de la ventana es un mundo borroso Mas y mas, se mezcla junto Las palabras que quiero convertir,solo no puedo decirlas. Me pregunto, ¿serán olvidadas mañana? Me paré en la vuelta de la estación La campana del tren sonó, El sabor de tus memorias son memorias amargas. 「Entonces regresa。」 Me gustaría regresar al lugar donde nos conocimos No puedo regresar a ese momento Haría cualquier cosa para volverte a ver. El futuro que soñé contigo Ahora es solo un recuerdo distante Me estoy dirigiendo hacia un nuevo futuro Y quiero conocerte ahí. No mires hacia el pasado Quiero creer en este deseo Ahora soy como una persona nueva y no estoy asustada ¿Dónde estas ahora? Esa voz me esta llamando ¡Es frustrante!La distancia hacia ti es muy lejos. La ciudad que deje atrás Siempre trate de escapar de los problemas Ahora el tiempo me ha alcanzado. Ir de vuelta hacia ti Quiero volver contigo Ah... 「Entonces regresa。」 Me gustaría regresar al lugar donde nos conocimos No puedo regresar a ese momento Si,lo entiendo。No hay mas excusas 「"Ahora iré a conocerte"」 Curiosidades *ORANGE LINE es una estación de metro en Washington D.C. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por VY2 Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013